A Candip story (2)
by Southfalls
Summary: just a girl who loves Candip and Gravity Falls :)


It's been 57 days now. Two months. 8 weeks. Those 57 days mark the days I never told my dearest sister, what had happened. I need to tell her, but if I keep waiting it'll be too late, and I might never even get to tell her. My name is Dipper Pines, and this is my story.

It started December 18, 2013. It was a cold Wednesday, super cold for the average summer temperatures in Gravity Falls, that is. I was walking in the woods. My boots shoveled into the snow making deep tracks, snow briskly shaking off of the pine trees, wind blowing grams of snow away. I was wearing a long sleeved orange shirt, a dark blue jacket, gray pants, blue mittens and brown boots. It had never snowed in Gravity Falls and I couldn't believe it. Well believe it, because what I'M about to tell you is even harder to believe.

"It's so cold out, it's like my feet are ice cubes" Dipper said, plowing his feet out of the snow.

"Hi Dipper! What are you doing out here?" Candy said. Dipper turned around. Candy's long black hair was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink jacket, a green and teal long sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, purple leggings, bright green mittens and brown boots. Her hands were in the pockets of her pink jacket, and when the wind blew every now end then, it would fog her glasses, causing her to take them off and clear them up a bit.

"Oh h-hi Candy.." Dipper said. "I'm just enjoying the snow. I mean, you never know how long Gravity Falls will have it. Candy giggled "yea, guess so" Candy looked down at the snow. A breeze came by and fogged Candy's glasses again. She cleared them back up and put them back on to see Dipper, looking sort of sad. "Dipper! Why do you look sad?" Candy said, sitting on the snow next to him. "I don't know. It's the first time it's snowing in Gravity Falls, and it seems like a normal day. No ones treating it like a holiday." Dipper said. He grabbed a stick and drew in the snow. "Wow. I guess no one IS treating it well. This day is supposed to be special, it never snows in Gravity Falls." Candy said, making a miniature snowman family.

Dipper put the stick down. "Candy?" Dipper asked, looking down at a drawing of snow piles and snowflakes. Candy looked over "Yes Dipper?". Dipper looked down and talked without thinking too much. "I might actually wanna tell my crush I like her today. You know, to make at least ONE memory of this. But if I tell her, people are gonna think I'm crazy- I mean, they never had it coming and what if she liked me back?!". Candy stopped working on one of the snowmen. "I don't know, what if she DOES like you back, then you'll regret not telling her today. You don't know until you ask her." Dipper kept looking down, trying not to blush. But it was too late, he already was. Candy looked over at him. "Dipper! You're all red!" Dipper looked over at her. "I'm not doing this, I don't care if people know, I don't care if she doesn't like me back. Candy, I like YOU. You're the one I'll crush on even after I die, no matter what." Dipper looked down from her eyes. Candy blushed, and wasn't afraid to hide it. "D-Dipper...I l-LIKE you too" Candy said, starting to smile a bit. "I always will, all I've dreamt was for you to know, and n-now you do." Candy finished her sentences and blushed. They both looked at each other, and before they knew it their hug turned into a kiss.

That's the day I remembered. And they days after that. Turns out it snowed for a week, then days got a little warmer after that. It was the most magical thing you could've thought of.

{Valentine's Day} Today was it. Mabel would see, obviously but it didn't matter.

"DIPPER! IT'S VALENTINES DAY! DON'T YOU HAVE A VALENTINE THIS YEAR!" Mabel screamed. "ME AND THE GIRLS ARE GONNA MAKE A WHOLE BUNCH OF DECORATIONS FOR THE PARTY!" Dipper looked at Mabel. "Yes, I do actually. But your just gonna have to wait until the party."

{Valentine's Party} The last song was about to come on. There were so many crowds that no one would even notice. We got to dance, and here's what happened after that last song:

The song ended. All the crowds were about to go back to normal, but then they noticed them both. They both ended the party with a kiss. Dipper's last words to Mabel at the party were: "Mabel, if I don't need to introduce any further, this is Candy. She's MY Valentine and I will love her FOREVER."


End file.
